UHShe Season 8
UHShe Season 8 'UHShe Season 8 '(BooHShe 2017) first aired on October 17th, 2017. This season has been organised, once again, by Stacyplays, with the server being hosted by BasicallyBea and Play UHC server, helping to organise it also. Alongside them, the intro was made by Stacyplays, Nathan_Oneday and TylerFOCUS and the intro song was Act Two - Tenebrous Brothers Carnival by Kevin MacLeod, licensed under Creative Commons Attribution. UHShe is a fight for to the death against all the players, however the tricky twist is that you can only revive your hearts by golden head or golden apple. There is a 1 episode grace period in which PVP is not allowed. This season is cutclean, meaning that ores and animal food drops come fully smelted and every player starts off with 16 pieces of pumpkin pie, a boat, a compass and a potion of invisibility. Players were to all dress up their skins to match a Halloween theme. Per usual, episodes are 16 minutes and are uploaded every other day on the players channels. This Season after Episode 1, PVP was enabled. PermaDay will be enable in Episode 8. No shrinking border for this season. All survived players will be teleport to the Mansion in end of Episode 7. Following the Final Episode, an Aftercall will be held, and posted following the set schedule. Episodes Main Article: List of UHShe Episodes (Season 8) Participants 1 - Cheripaws * BBPaws * Cheridet 2 - Slazzie * LDShadowLady * stacyplays 3 - Disney * RealSquigGames * BasicallyBea 4 - Beetlejuice * MousieMouse * LaurenzSide 5 - Ashoffee * AshleyMariee * banoffee2013 6 - GiraffyPumpkin * Marielitai * Seriiiously 7 - Aussie * Kaleidow * HeyImBee 8 - Team Skull * Shubble * Strawburry17Plays 9 - The Devil Duo * SalemsLady * Phoenixgg2 Titles First to Take Damage: LDShadowLady (Fall Damage) Last on Full Hearts: TBA First Blood: TBA First Death: AshleyMariee (PVE) Most Individual Kills: TBA Most Team Kills: TBA Most Golds: TBA Most Diamonds: TBA First Golden Apple (Crafted): Strawburry17 Best Sword: TBA Best Bow: TBA Winner: TBA Stats Trivia * The season was filmed on October 13th, 2017. * Season 8 is the third season to be Halloween-themed. ** It is also the third season to be played in teams of two. * This season marks the return of Lizzie, who has absent for four seasons. * Mktheworst stated that herself and Aureylian were going to team up and compete this season, but both had to work on real life jobs that day, causing them to miss this season. * This is the first season with Mansions, Vindicators, Evokers, and Vex. ** The first ever cause of death from these creatures is Mousie, followed by her teammate Lauren ** Mousie and Lauren were the first team to make to the mansion in episode 5. * This is the second time Heyimbee and Kaleidow have teamed up. * This is the first season where Stacy has not teamed with the person who killed her the season before. ** If this tradition had kept the same she would have teamed with Phoenix. * Lauren is the first person to die by only one hit (she technically had full health due to a golden apple.) ** Mousie thought she had died to one hit but she was hit by the Vindicator they had already killed leaving her with 4 and a half hearts, whilst Lauren stayed full until she was killed. * This is the second season Bea has been Disney themed for UHShe. * This is the first season Mousie BOOgied with a teammate. (Also the first time Lauren has boogied.) * This is the first season Lizzie wasn't the first or second death in UHShe history. * This is the first season that Heyimbee was killed by a mob/PvE in UHShe history Category:Seasons Category:Halloween